El final trae un principio inesperado
by akileciel
Summary: Ron en medio de la guerra, se le declara apasionadamente a Hermione. Tras unos meses de relación, más que una relación feliz (la cual se da a ratos), sólo es un infierno a su lado. Mientras que por otro lado, un rubio teme que al volver al Colegio de Magia y Hechicería no sea aceptado. Dos vidas paralelas, ¿podrán ser capaces de unirse en este último año, más complicado que antes?
1. Es la última vez

- ¡Estoy sola! ¡No tengo a nadie junto a mí! - le gritó la castaña rompiendo en llanto. El pelirojo no logro comprender lo que su Herms le decía a través del aparato muggle que le obsequió al cumplir los 3 meses de relación, solo entendía que había alguien más arruinando su relación, la cual ya estaba acabada por sus propios celos.

- Herms no lo ocultes. Sé que estas con alguien en tu casa e iré ahora mismo para corroborarlo - gritó Ron aún más fuerte aventando el celular hacia la chimenea de la madriguera. Tomo un chaleco y se dirigió a la misma para ir donde Hermione desde el Callejón Diagon.

Mientras tanto, Hermione seguía hablando sola acurrucada en su cama cubierta de lágrimas creyendo que Ronald la seguía escuchando. Su llanto fue tal, que sus padres golpearon infinitamente la puerta, mas ella no respondió.

No pasaron más de dos minutos cuando sus padres ingresaron en su dormitorio con una llave de mas que tenían guardada. Al verla de esa forma, tan destrozada y mal por quien sabe qué cosa, solo pudieron acercarse mutuamente y abrazarla con dulzura y amor.

- Hija querida, ¿qué te ha pasado? ¿Ha sido ese proyecto de hombre otra vez? - decía su madre mientras acariciaba su cabeza suavemente.

- Hmmh R-ron - no alcanzó a articular una sola palabra, solo lloraba y lloraba.

- Esta fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Querida, este año no irás a Hogwarts y comenzarás tu vida universitaria aquí en Londres. No te tomará mucho ponerte al día con lo inteligente que eres - dijo su padre subiéndose las mangas hasta los codos para luego seguir abrazando a su hija.

- N…no.

- ¿No que amor?

- No, me niego a no ir a Hogwarts este año madre - dijo ella entre sollozos reincorporándose a su cama y viendo la pantalla del celular, percatándose que ya hace mucho Ronald había colgado la llamada.

- ¡Pero qué cosas dices hija! ¡Mira cómo estás! Ese pelirojo hará de tu vida un infierno en ese colegio.

- Eso no es cierto, padre. Tras la guerra que tuvimos el año anterior con Voldemort, el Ministerio de Magia ofreció a quienes ayudamos heroicamente en ella trabajar de inmediato en el Mundo Mágico en los puestos a los que pretendíamos aspirar tras realizar nuestros exámenes finales.

- ¿Y eso qué significa? ¿Qué tu aceptaste?

- Yo no acepté, madre. Pero Ronald fue uno de los pocos en aceptar, ya que sabía que no podría rendir óptimamente los exámenes para ser Auror, que es lo que ha deseado toda su vida.

- Hasta para eso es un mediocre, no como mi leoncita - decía su padre apretando las mejillas de Hermione.

- Para padre, me lastimas - decía ella siguiéndole el juego, sonriendo un poco siquiera.

- Al menos ya estás un poco más feliz.

- Si, gracias a ustedes dos madre. No sé qué haría si ustedes no estuvieran aquí - mientras la familia Granger se abrazaba, en el marco de la puerta del dormitorio de Hermione, apareció un sorprendido Ron, algo rojo de ira.

- Herms… - susurró apenas, algo agitado por correr las calles de Londres.

- ¡TÚ! ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A ENTRAR A MI CASA? - gritó inesperadamente el padre de Hermione, acercándose peligrosamente hacia el chico.

- ¡Padre detente! - Herms se levantó rápidamente de su cama y se interpuso entre los dos - Detente por favor. Sé que estás preocupado por mí, pero este es un asunto entre Ronald y yo. Gracias por todo, pero debo concluir este tema por mi propia cuenta.

- ¿Concluir? ¿A qué te refieres Hermione?

- Tu silencio Ronald. Padre, madre, por favor, déjennos a solas.

- Vamos Robert, dejemos a nuestra pequeña solucionar sus cosas - dijo comprensivamente Jean, abrazando a su esposo, para luego guiarlo fuera del dormitorio de su hija. Tras ello, Herms hizo un gesto de que Ron entrará cerrando su puerta tras de sí.

- ¿Qué ha sido toda esa explosiva bienvenida?

- Bienvenida… Qué irónico eres Ronald - dijo ella sentándose en la orilla de su cama.

- Oh vamos Herms, ¿no me digas que tu padre está furioso por una pelea pequeña más que tuvimos? Además, ya sabes, es mi culpa y todo, así que vine a pedirte perdón personalmente, no a través de ese pequeño aparato que sin querer aventé antes de irme y bueno, creo que se rompió - decía mientras sacaba lo que quedaba del pequeño Samsung.

- Okey - comenzó a hablar la castaña, impulsada por los sentimientos encontrados hacia Ron, parándose frente de él - puede que seas un gran bruto, que no piensas las cosas antes de actuar, un violento, despistado y volátil con las cosas que me importan. Te he perdonado cada una de las cosas que me has hecho desde que comenzamos a tener problemas, que eso es desde el segundo mes de relación y no llevamos más de 4, de hecho, hoy cumplíamos 4 meses juntos, pero ya estoy harta de ti, tus impulsos violentos y tu poca preocupación por mi persona.

- A ver Hermione, alto, detente ahí - dijo el posando su dedo índice en su boca para que guardara silencio - ¿cómo puedes llenarte la boca de esa manera? Yo si me preocupo por ti. Te voy a buscar para ir a comprar libros y… y… bueno, te acompaño en tus cosas, no puedes decir esa zarza de cosas sobre mi persona.

- Entonces, si no puedo decir esas cosas, dime ¿cuántas veces has terminado conmigo por alguna tontera que solo ha estado tu mente? Si son más de tres, y créeme Ronald, las he contado todas, esta vez será la última vez que termines conmigo. Me cansé de tu inmadurez y falta de criterio al enojarte o impedirme el hacer algo.

- Eso quiere decir ¿Qué no me perdonaras esta?

- No Ronald, ya fue suficiente. Estoy demasiado dañada, y no lo has notado.

- Pero Herms, por favor, créeme que cambiaré esta vez.

- ¡He dicho no! Ya no creo en la volatilidad de tus palabras, solo necesito hechos, los cuales no llegaran de tu persona. Ahora, te pediría que por favor, salgas de mi habitación y de mi casa. Mañana debo ir al Callejón Diagon a comprar las cosas para este nuevo año en Hogwarts - decía mientras lo empujaba suavemente fuera de su dormitorio y de su casa. Al dejarlo en el pórtico de la puerta principal, se enfrento a el por última vez - ¿y sabes una cosa más?

- No, sólo se, que he perdido algo muy valioso para mí - respondió mirándola con suplica en sus ojos, arma que antes le había funcionado, pero no se daba cuenta, que el mismo hizo que la leona cambiara abruptamente de parecer.

- No, no es eso. Me alegro mucho de que este año no asistas a Hogwarts y que hayas aceptado la oferta mediocre del Ministerio, encaja muy bien con tu personalidad.

Antes de que Ron pudiese decir una frase más, Hermione cerró la puerta y se quebró una vez más.

Hola chic s! Bueno, este es el primer fic que escribo, y me di los ánimos en escribirlo por un par de situaciones que me han acontecido en mi vida últimamente, como medio de desahogo. Espero les guste este primer capítulo. Pronto se viene la aparición de Draco. Mientras tanto ¿Qué les pareció este primer capítulo? ¿Quieren saber más? Ah, y una cosas más: en este fic, no ha muerto nadie como pasó en el 6to libro. Luego en los Flashback que tendrá Herms se sabrá el porque. ¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Decidiendo que hacer

Voldemort había caído, por ende, los Malfoy ya no tendrían la misma reputación ante la comunidad mágica, como en aquellos días dorados en los que El Señor Tenebroso gobernaba a sus seguidores.

_Todo ha terminado al fin_

Pensó un rubio recostado en su cama aterciopelada. Ya nada más amenazaría a su querida madre. Poco le importaba su padre, ya que él había sido el culpable de todo el martirio pasado en sus años de infancia y adolescencia, sirviendo forzadamente a quien no debe ser nombrado para poder proteger a su madre.

Levantándose, comenzó a cuestionarse si sería una buena idea volver a estudiar a Hogwarts. No le importaba mucho las miradas, pero la idea de tener que ver un año más a cara rajada y su séquito lo asqueaba un poco. Mas que nada, lo asqueaba el hecho de tenr que volver a escuchar los constantes aciertos de la sabelotodo Granger, ella era quien más le molestaba de el trio de oro, aunque ultimamente al ¿recordarla?, sonreía de lado, pensando en las múltiples bromas que podría hacerle. Debía reconocerlo: verla rabiar era un placer culpable que escondía de todos, incluso de sus mejores amigos. Despabilándose un poco de sus pensamientos burlones, decidió ir donde su madre para convencerla de no ir este año a Hogwarts. Sería bueno quedarse en casa y ayudar con las relaciones familiares, mas que nada de eso y un par de negocios era de lo que vivían los Malfoy, ya que su padre no podía encargarse de aquellos asuntos por estar encerrado en Azkaban. Al llegar frente a la puerta del Salón Principal de la lujosa Mansión Malfoy, titubeó en golpear para poder entrar, hasta que sorpresivamente, la puerta se abrió en par, al momento en que una preocupada Narcisa salia del salón sin percatarse de que su hijo estaba en frente para solicitar el ingreso.

- Madre, espera un segundo ¿Dónde vas?

- Oh, querido hijo, casi me matas del susto - dijo ella, volteándose con una mano en el corazón mostrando así que realmente la sorprendió - Sólo iba a por un poco de poción para calmar mis nervios.

- ¿Otra vez preocupada por padre? - preguntó el ojigris, arrastrando la última palabra. Le fastidiaba tener que seguirlo tratando de esa manera, pero por su amada madre lo hacía.

- Sí, sabes que a pesar de todo los que nos hizo pasar, seguirá siendo mi esposo y tu padre. Eso no cambiará, ni siquiera un hechizo Cruccio efectuado por el.

- Lo entiendo madre, pero no lo comprendo - respondía el, apretando los puños para contener su ira y no descargarla con su madre, que nada de culpa tenía. Sólo era una esposa devota, y eso demostraba el gran amor que sentía por Lucius.

- Dejemos el tema, sabes lo mal que me hace. Acompáñame al armario por una poción, mientras me cuentas lo que te inquieta.

- ¿Cómo sabes que me inquieta algo?

- Hijo, mi querido hijo - decía ella acariciándole la espalda mientras caminaban - Eres mi pequeño retoño, y en tus ojos siempre veo tu verdad - al escuchar eso, un pequeño sonrojo afloró en las mejillas de Draco. Era verdad, su madre lo conocía al derecho y al revés.

- Bueno, quería plantearte una cosa - comenzó a hablar, mientras su madre abría el armario donde almacenaban las pociones. Ella lo escuchaba atentamente - No quiero volver a Hogwarts. Siento que me necesitas más aquí, además, ir un año más a aprender cosas que ya se no le veo la gracia.

- Siempre tan preocupado por tu madre - le respondió otorgándole una sonrisa de lado - ¡Oh, aquí estás poción!

- Entonces, ¿Qué dices? ¿Puedo no ir a Hogwarts este año, y quedarme aquí a ayudarte con las relaciones familiares y los negocios?

- Mi pequeño, tu deber es terminar tus estudios, aunque no te guste la idea. Por mi parte estaré bien, puedo con esos asuntos. No creas que por estar algo melancólica un día u otro no sea capaz - respondía mientras lo abrazaba acariciando su cabeza - Ahora ve a tu dormitorio, y comienza a preparar tus cosas para el Colegio, no quiero que hagas todo eso a última hora y luego te retrases. Mañana iremos a comprar lo que necesites.

- De acuerdo, madre - se despidió de ella con un beso en el dorso de su mano, y subió por las escaleras a realizar el pedido de su madre.

Le molestaba la idea, pero no podía ir en contra de ella, no ahora. Confiaba en ella, y sus palabras lo calmaron un poco.

Mientras el buscaba lo que le era útil entre sus cosas para no hacer mucho gasto el día de mañana, una castaña hacía lo mismo en su dormitorio, aun recordando lo sucedido con Ronald el día anterior. Las lágrimas eran inevitables, siempre salían al tomar algo que tuviese que ver con él, y casi todo lo que empacaba tenía que ver con él: la pluma que le obsequió y que aún servía, un libro, entre otras cosas. No pudo continuar con su labor, y calló rendida en su cama, sollozando, suplicándole al cielo que al pelirojo no se le ocurriera rechazar a ultima hora la oferta del Ministerio para volver a Hogwarts.

Creo que este capítulo fue más corto que el anterior, pero al fin apareció Draco :feelings: Espero les guste, como espero sus comentarios, dudas, quejas, sugerencias, etc.


	3. El encuentro

Es una hermosa mañana de septiembre, el otoño se siente en el viento y en los árboles. La Estación de King's Cross no está llena de estudiantes como en años anteriores. Hubieron muchos que fueron retirados por sus padres por temor a un nuevo ataque por los mortífagos que escaparon la mañana del 13 de Agosto.

Ese primero de septiembre de 1998 iba a traer muchos cambios para Hermione Granger, quien esperaba impaciente sentada sobre su baúl a sus dos mejores amigas: Ginny y Luna. Las tres decidieron terminar sus estudios, rechazando amablemente el ofrecimiento del Ministerio, quienes le ofrecían trabajar de inmediato en lo que estimaban dentro de sus metas.

Acariciando a Crookshanks, decidió abordar el tren para buscar un lugar para aparcar. Dentro de los últimos vagones, encontró un compartimiento vacío. Guardó su baúl con cuidado y luego se sentó al lado de la ventana a leer su libro favorito: Hogwarts, Una Historia. Mientras leía perezosamente, recuerdos del segundo mes de noviazgo con Ron, aparecían inevitablemente en su mente.

**_Flashback_**

_- Ronald, ¡Detente! ¡Deja de lanzar los cuadros por toda la habitación! - suplicaba una nerviosa Herms, ante un furioso Ron_

_- Entiéndelo Hermione Jane Granger, la Sabelotodo del grupo - le contestó mientras se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ella - NO ME DETENDRÉ HASTA QUE ME DIGAS LA VERDAD ENTRE TU Y HARRY - le gritó en la cara, para luego empujarla contra la pared de su propia habitación_

_- Por favor Ron, detente corazón - suplicaba, mientras se acercaba tímidamente para poder abrazarlo por la espalda. Ese gesto, era un acuerdo para que entendiera que estaba haciendo algo mal._

_- ALÉJATE DE MI SABELOTODO - gritó con mas ira, volteándose para darle un fuerte golpe en su rostro. Hermione cayó al suelo aturdida, mientras un hilo de sangre corría por su boca. Para mala fortuna de ella, estaban solos en casa de ella, y el dejarla en ese estado, no detuvo la ira del pelirojo. _

_En el momento en que el dormitorio de ella estuvo irreconocible, él se detuvo. miro alrededor y la encontró a ella, aún en el suelo inconsciente. Con lágrimas en los ojos, conjuró un hechizo que dejo todo tal cual, como si nada hubiese pasado, la tomó en sus brazos y la recostó en su cama. Acariciando su moreteada mejilla, le pedía que despertara, entre llanto y súplica, hasta que la castaña despertó, y sólo fue capaz de mostrarle una sonrisa que le indicaba que todo estaría bien. Ya no era la primera vez que su ira por cosas que solo en su mente habitaban, hacía que las cosas se tornaran de esa forma. Y no sería la última. _

_**Fin flashback**_

Una lágrima se deslizó suavemente por la mejilla izquierda de su rostro, mientras que en su mente se preguntaba el por qué de haber aguantado tanto. Sin percatarse de su alrededor, un rubio platinado ingresaba algo alterado al compartimiento, el cual, al igual que ella, no se había percatado de su presencia.

- Al fin un lugar en donde descansar - en el momento en que dijo eso, el tren comenzó a andar, y ambos cruzaron sus miradas.

- ¿Tú qué estás haciendo aquí, comadreja? - le preguntó la leona, mientras rogaba porque el no haya notado que estaba llorando.

- Vaya, vaya. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? La sabelotodo se las quiere dar de "dueña de todo lo que ves". Te confesaré algo: No me agrada estar en la misma habitación en donde estés tu, pero como hoy es un hermoso día de otoño, me quedaré aquí sólo para fastidiarte. Será un hermoso inicio de año - contestó el ojigris, al momento en que se sentaba frente a ella tras haber acomodado su baúl por encima de él.

- ¿No recuerdas que en tercer año te propiné un certero golpe en tu inmaculada cara? No te metas conmigo, Malfoy - le desafió ella, mientras tomaba sus cosas para irse. Sin embargo, Draco se adelantó a Hermione, lanzando en silencio Fermaportus. Lo único que delató la intención del rubio, fue ese peculiar sonido de succión que emite el conjuro. Sorprendida, Hermione se da vuelta mirándolo inquisitivamente, buscando la respuesta a lo que acababa de hacer.

- Te dije que te fastidiaría - fue lo único que dijo, dándole su ya típica sonrisa de lado para luego mirar el paisaje que se formaba al otro lado de la ventana.

Si bien ella podría deshacer el conjuro con un simple Alohomora, estaba demasiado agobiada por el recuerdo como para hacer algo en contra. Simplemente volvió a poner las cosas en su lugar y continuó con la lectura, pensando en ignorar por completo al Sly durante el resto del viaje. Quizá eso lo encabronaría lo suficiente para irse del compartimiento.


	4. Un inicio lleno de sorpresas

Si bien ella podría deshacer el conjuro con un simple Alohomora, estaba demasiado agobiada por el recuerdo como para hacer algo en contra. Simplemente volvió a poner sus cosas en su lugar y continuó con la lectura, pensando en ignorar por completo al Sly durante el resto del viaje. Quizá eso lo encabronaría lo suficiente para irse del compartimiento.

Inocentemente pensó en ello, ya que el platinado no tenía intenciones de irse de ahí, luego de lo sucedido en la estación, además se sentía extrañamente cómodo en presencia de la castaña, algo que lo sorprendió. No tanto como ese pequeño recorrido de lágrima que tenía en su mejilla izquierda: había visto tantas veces llorar a su madre, que reconocería en cualquier mujer ese llanto salir, incluso si pasaron horas.

- Oye Granger – dijo el rubio, pero la castaña ni se inmutó en levantar el rostro para mirarle a los ojos, simplemente continuó su lectura como si no hubiese escuchado nada – Se que en todos estos años te he hecho la vida imposible con múltiples bromas e insultos, pero ya que este será nuestro último año, quisiera hacer una tregua contigo – al terminar de decir eso, ella seguía sin mirarle. Eso le molestó mucho, ya que como era un Malfoy, y estaba siendo amable (cosa poco común), esperaba de ella un mínimo de atención. Se levantó de su lugar y se sentó al lado de ella, tomando su cara con delicadeza, a lo que ella le esquiva – Oye, te estaba hablando algo importante.

- ¿Y a mi qué Malfoy? – respondió ella mirando fijamente su libro – ¿Quién me asegura que no es uno de tus múltiples juegos para hacerme confiar en ti, y que luego hagas las mismas estupideces de siempre?

- Bueno, tu hipótesis tiene sentido, pero sin tan solo miraras mi rostro, podríamos hablar mejor – insistió el, tratando de nuevo de tomar su rostro suavemente para tenerlo frente a él. Otra vez fue esquivado, pero notó una ligera humedad impregnada en el rostro de ella. Estaba llorando – ¿Qué te sucede, Granger? ¿Por qué estás llorando? – sorprendida por la observación del rubio, dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana, tratando disimuladamente de secar sus lagrimas, pero no tuvo éxito, ya que él con sutileza por tercera vez, volteó su rostro para mirarla y secarle algunas que quedaban en sus mejillas – Sea lo que sea que te tenga así de triste, créeme cuando te digo que ya no quiero molestarte más, y si piensas que te fastidiaré el resto del viaje por estar llorando frente a mí, te aseguro que no lo haré.

- Insisto, ¿Cómo podré creer en ti después de 6 años en encargarte de que mis días fuesen un poco imposibles?

- Simple, acabo de mirar y secar tus lágrimas, y no me he burlado de ti en todo este rato

_Tiene razón. Ha estado sentado un buen rato al lado mío insistiendo en que lo mire, y sin perder la paciencia. Quizá cambio un poco luego de la batalla librada hace unos meses… Aunque aún no sé si sea buena idea confiar en el… _

Mientras Herms se le quedaba mirando a la par en que pensaba si confiar en él o no, Draco instintivamente la tomó por los hombros y la acurrucó junto a él, para consolarla de sea lo que sea que la tuviese en ese estado.

- ¿Qu-qué es lo que estás haciendo, Malfoy?

- Mira, si vamos a llevarnos bien, sería buena idea que dejásemos de llamarnos por nuestros apellidos, ¿No crees?

- ¿Y quién dijo que yo acepté la tregua?

- Tus actos. Aceptaste este abrazo y que limpiase tus lágrimas.

- Bueno, este… Yo… No tienes razón del todo – dijo ella mientras con delicadeza salía del cálido abrazo para mirarlo a la cara – Quizás me cueste un poco al principio, pero no creo que sea una mala idea, Draco – tras decir eso, estiro la mano para que la tregua quedase cerrada. El la miró sonriendo, aceptando ese gesto con un delicado apretón de manos.

- Bien, Hermy, luego no te vayas a arrepentir de confiar en este "hurón" – dijo él en tono de burla para sacarle una sonrisa, objetivo que logró, ya que la castaña sonrió ampliamente, dándole un amigable empujón

- No te hagas, eso si, el listo conmigo, ¿Quieres?

- Nunca mas Herms, nunca más – en ese momento, se percata por el paisaje que se ve a través de la ventana, que están por llegar – Oye, creo que ya es hora de que vayamos a ponernos nuestros uniformes, ¿Quieres ir tu primero? Así no perdemos nuestro compartimiento – le dijo a la leona, dándole su coqueta sonrisa de lado

- Muy gracioso, pero gracias por recordarlo. Por cierto, tienes que deshacer el hechizo – le dijo al rubio, mientras alcanzaba su maleta

- Oh, cierto. _Alohomora. _– un pequeño suspiro sonó desde la puerta, y por fin la castaña pudo salir – Hey Herms…

- ¿Sí? – dijo ella, dejando su maleta a un costado, parada en el umbral

- Volverás, ¿Cierto?

- Por supuesto, aún está mi libro ahí

Toma su maleta y comienza a recorrer el andén para ir a cambiarse a uno de los baños más cercanos, mientras Draco decide quedarse en el compartimiento para cambiarse, claro, bajando las cortinillas para que nadie pueda ver su espectacular cuerpo semi-desnudo. Mientras Hermione se cambia dentro del baño, escucha que desde afuera dos chicas con voces conocidas comienzan a hablar.

- ¿Quién crees que sea este año el Director y el profesor de Defensas contra las Artes Oscuras?

- No se me ocurre, quizás sea un centauro y un tritón respectivamente

- Luna, no digas tonterías

- Puede ser una posibilidad, uno nunca sabe – En ese momento, ya arreglada y todo, Hermione decide salir del baño, suponiendo también que ellas querían usarlo, y de paso preguntarles donde estaban que no llegaron a la hora al lugar acordado – Oh, Herms, eras tú la que ocupaba el baño – dijo Luna con aire soñador

- ¿Dónde te habías metido? – preguntó la pelirroja, abrazándola energéticamente

- Pues, las espere por mucho tiempo, y luego simplemente decidí ir a por un compartimiento, a ver si se decidían en aparecer y encontrarme, pero alguien más me encontró

- No me digas que, ¿Fue Ronald? – dijo la pequeña Weasly, un tanto preocupada. Supo a última hora que su hermano aparecería por la estación en busca de su amiga, y quien sabe para que

- ¿Ronald? No. A él no lo veo desde ese día en mi casa – Ginny al escuchar eso, suspiró aliviada – Quién me encontró y se quedó en el compartimiento acompañándome y para mi sorpresa consolándome, fue Draco Malfoy – Ambas miraron incrédulas a su amiga

- Es una broma, ¿Cierto Herms? – preguntó la pecosa

- No creo que este bromeando – respondió Luna, con su calmada voz – Escuché a Malfoy discutir con su padre mientras te esperaba a ti Ginny

- ¿Discutiendo con su padre? – preguntó curiosamente la leona

- Así es. Él le decía acaloradamente que ya no era necesario seguir con la fachada, pero su padre se negaba, quien sabe por qué y a qué se referían – continuó contando la rubia

- Esto es extraño Herms, muy extraño

- Si, lo es, pero por el momento no me ha insultado ni nada, al contrario, limpio mis lágrimas y me abrazó

- Sólo te diré una cosa – dijo Ginny mientras la tomaba por los hombros – ten cuidado, no sabemos que se trae entre manos

- Descuida, estaré bien – tras eso les dio un fuerte abrazo a ambas – nos vemos en el castillo

De vuelta al compartimiento, se encontró con que este tenía las cortinillas abajo, tapando toda vista de adentro. No le importó mucho, y decidió entrar. Para su sorpresa, Draco estaba poniéndose la camisa. Por fortuna tenía los pantalones puestos. Al verlo con ese torso al descubierto, perfecto, no con tantos músculos pero bien definido y de un blanco no tan molesto, se ruborizó por completo y se dio media vuelta.

- L-lo siento Malfoy. No sabía que utilizarías el compartimiento para cambiarte – dijo todo eso apresuradamente, por el nerviosismo de verlo así. El chico, aprovechándose de eso, y sólo para ponerla más nerviosa, se acercó a ella sigilosamente

- Que traviesa eres, Herms – susurró en su oído, lo cual provocó en ella un pequeño estremecimiento – No sabía que te gustaba espiar tan descaradamente

- N-no pienses de esa forma, Malfoy, fue un accidente

- Ya deja de llamarme por mi apellido, habíamos acordado hablarnos por nuestros nombres – dijo alejándose de ella sonriendo. Sin saber por qué, le encantó ponerla nerviosa. Abrochó los botones de la camisa y comenzó a ponerse la corbata – Puedes voltearte ya, no hay nada que pueda impresionarte

- Muy gracioso Mal… digo, Draco

- Admite que fue gracioso, sobre todo tu rubor que aún permanece en tus mejillas. No será que sientes algo por mí, ¿O sí?

- No molestes – A pesar de su fingida molestia, sonrió. Si, fue gracioso, admitió para sus adentros.

Estuvieron el poco tiempo que les quedaba charlando sobre trivialidades y preguntándose quién sería Director y quién sería Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Al desembarcar en la estación de Hogsmade, como todos los años fueron recibidos por Rubeus Hagrid, quien guió a los de primero al lago para cruzarlo en botes de remo. Mientras que los de cursos superiores iban hacia los carruajes tirados por thestrals, criaturas que ya eran vistas por casi todos, debido a las muertes vistas en la batalla contra Voldemort. Para su fortuna, Hemione fue en uno de los carruajes en compañía de ginny, Luna y Draco. En ese momento, ellas le creyeron a su amiga sobre la actitud del Slytherin. Él amablemente, tendió su mano para que cada una de ellas pudiese subir con facilidad al carruaje. Muchas miradas se posaron en ese gesto y en ese carruaje: nadie se esperaba que Draco Malfoy tratara con una lunática, con una sangre sucia y una traidora de la sangre, al menos eso pensaban algunos Sly que observaban la escena, pero muchos otros pensaban que la guerra si había surtido efecto y que el gran "problema" de sagre, por fin podría ser sólo un recuerdo.

Llegando al Gran Comedor, los cuatro se separaron, quedando juntas solamente las dos Gryffindor, las cuales se sentaron junto a Parvati, Neville y Dean, quienes de inmediato comenzaron a preguntarle por la actitud de Malfoy. Por su lado el rubio era interrogado por sus infaltables amigos que no lo dejaron de lado: Zabini, Goyle, Nott y Daphne. La última preguntaba más que nada porque tenía en la mira al Príncipe de las Serpientes, y ahora que la odiosa de Pansy no andaba rondándole, sentía que tendría una oportunidad con él. Mientras que un intrigado Terry Boot se acercaba a Luna para preguntarle por lo mismo. Y desde la mesa de Hufflepuff, Susane Bones y Ernie Macmillan cuchicheaban al respecto. Todas las risas y comentarios cesaron cuando un tintineo de copa se escuchó en el ambiente: Era Minerva McGonagall. Ella dio paso a los nuevos estudiantes, quienes rápidamente fueron seleccionados por el Sombrero Seleccionador. Como todos los años las casas quedaron equilibradas con 10 estudiantes nuevos en cada una de ellas. Tras eso, carraspeó unos segundos para poder dar cabida a su discurso.

- Bienvenidos sean todos a este nuevo año en Hogwarts. Como sabrán muchos, en la última batalla lamentablemente hemos tenido muchas bajas en cuanto al cuerpo estudiantil como en el cuerpo docente. Primero que todo, el ministerio decidió, luego de muchas tardes de discusión, a Aberforth Dumbledore como el nuevo director del Colegio. Así que démosle una calurosa bienvenida – Minerva se movió hacia un lado para dar paso al nuevo Directos, mientras que muchos estudiantes daban un suspiro de sorpresa: Nadie se esperaba que el hermano de Dumbledore fuese su nuevo director, todos creían que McGonagall lo tomaría por ser la subdirectora, pero al parecer el nuevo Ministro, Kingsley Shacklebolt tenía una nueva visión tras los sucesos pasados.

- Muchas gracias Minerva por tal presentación – continuó Aberforht – Bien, ahora que tengo su atención, tengo un par de anuncios más que otorgarles. Como es primordial, debo mencionarles a los de primer año que los estudiantes no pueden ingresar al Bosque Prohibido bajo ninguna circunstancia, a menos que se trate de una excursión por alguna asignatura. Para el resguardo de la comunidad estudiantil, están los denominados prefectos, los cuales son dos por cada Casa existente. Dentro de la semana se hará saber quiénes son, al igual que los Premios Anuales. El Señor Filch, el conserje, me ha pedido que os recuerde que las caminatas nocturnas están prohibidas para todo aquel que no sea miembro de los dos grupos mencionados con anterioridad. Por último para los nuevos estudiantes, es necesario presentarles a sus jefes de casa: Gryffindor tiene como Jefe de Casa a la Profesora McGonagall, quien a su vez es Profesora de Transformaciones; Hufflepuff tiene como Jefe de Casa a la Profesora Pomona Sprout, quien a su vez es Profesora de Herbología; Ravenclaw tiene como Jefe de Casa al Profesor Filius Flitwick, quien a su vez es Profesor de Encantamientos; y por último, y sin desmerecer a la Casa de Slytherin, su Jefe de Casa es Horace Slughorn, quien a su vez es Profesor de Pociones. Bien, ahora que los nuevos estudiantes conocen a sus respectivos Jefes, quiero presentarles a su nuevo Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras – en ese minuto, todos quedaron en silencio. Si bien el puesto que le correspondía a ese profesor estaba ocupado, nadie había visto su rostro: lo tenía tapado con una capucha, y esto aumentaba la expectación – El Ministro tuvo bastantes conversaciones tanto conmigo como con él, hasta que lograron persuadirnos lo suficiente para aceptar este noble trabajo de la enseñanza mágica. Sin mayores preámbulos, démosle una grata y calurosa bienvenida a uno de los Profesores más jóvenes que tendrá en su Historia este prestigioso Colegio: Harry James Potter – Harry se levanta de su asiento, y saluda a todo el mundo con la mano...

* * *

Y aquí es donde yo malvadamente las dejo en suspenso! Qué les pareció el capítulo? Si se que en el primero dije lo siguiente (y me cito textual):

"_Ah, y una cosas más. En este fic, no ha muerto nadie como pasó en el 6to libro. Luego en los Flashback que tendrá Herms se sabrá el porque."_

Pero la imaginación siempre toma rumbos diferentes. Espero no les moleste el cambio que realicé, en donde todos realmente están muertos (Si, para mi tristeza y la de ustedes, Fred se incluye ;w;) Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y que comenten! Sus comentarios alimentan mi imaginación :D (¿?)

- Muchas gracias Minerva por tal presentación – continuó Aberforht – Bien, ahora que tengo su atención, tengo un par de anuncios más que otorgarles. Como es primordial, debo mencionarles a los de primer año que los estudiantes no pueden ingresar al Bosque Prohibido bajo ninguna circunstancia, a menos que se trate de una excursión por alguna asignatura. Para el resguardo de la comunidad estudiantil, están los denominados prefectos, los cuales son dos por cada Casa existente. Dentro de la semana se hará saber quiénes son, al igual que los Premios Anuales. El Señor Filch, el conserje, me ha pedido que os recuerde que las caminatas nocturnas están prohibidas para todo aquel que no sea miembro de los dos grupos mencionados con anterioridad. Por último para los nuevos estudiantes, es necesario presentarles a sus jefes de casa: Gryffindor tiene como Jefe de Casa a la Profesora McGonagall, quien a su vez es Profesora de Transformaciones; Hufflepuff tiene como Jefe de Casa a la Profesora Pomona Sprout, quien a su vez es Profesora de Herbología; Ravenclaw tiene como Jefe de Casa al Profesor Filius Flitwick, quien a su vez es Profesor de Encantamientos; y por último, y sin desmerecer a la Casa de Slytherin, su Jefe de Casa es Horace Slughorn, quien a su vez es Profesor de Pociones. Bien, ahora que los nuevos estudiantes conocen a sus respectivos Jefes, quiero presentarles a su nuevo Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras – en ese minuto, todos quedaron en silencio. Si bien el puesto que le correspondía a ese profesor estaba ocupado, nadie había visto su rostro: lo tenía tapado con una capucha, y esto aumentaba la expectación – El Ministro tuvo bastantes conversaciones tanto conmigo como con él, hasta que lograron persuadirnos lo suficiente para aceptar este noble trabajo de la enseñanza mágica. Sin mayores preámbulos, démosle una grata y calurosa bienvenida a uno de los Profesores más jóvenes que tendrá en su Historia este prestigioso Colegio: Harry James Potter – Harry se levanta de su asiento, y saluda a todo el mundo con la mano...

Y aquí es donde yo malvadamente las dejo en suspenso! Qué les pareció el capítulo? Si se que en el primero dije lo siguiente (y me cito textual):

"_Ah, y una cosas más. En este fic, no ha muerto nadie como pasó en el 6to libro. Luego en los Flashback que tendrá Herms se sabrá el porque."_

Pero la imaginación siempre toma rumbos diferentes. Espero no les moleste el cambio que realicé, en donde todos realmente están muertos (Si, para mi tristeza y la de ustedes, Fred se incluye ;w;) Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y que comenten! Sus comentarios alimentan mi imaginación :D (¿?)


	5. Interrogatorio en las mesas

De verdad perdónenme la vida ;A; Aunque les doy permiso para latiguearme u.ú He sid una mala persona dejándol s en suspenso como po semanas [en realidad ya ni me acuerdo cuando fue la última vez que escribí D:] No tengo ninguna excusa de peso para no haber escrito, de hecho, ni siquiera estoy con clases ni exámenes ni nada por el estilo porque mi Universidad está en Paro, así que más tiempo libre tengo… Pero la imaginación no acompaña mucho D:! Bien, empecemos con esto! Disfruten leyendo :)

* * *

- Sin mayores preámbulos, démosle una grata y calurosa bienvenida a uno de los Profesores más jóvenes que tendrá en su Historia este prestigioso Colegio: Harry James Potter – Harry se levanta de su asiento, y saluda a todo el mundo con la mano, para luego volver a sentarse en su sitio. Los rumores y cuchicheos no tardaron en llegar, pero Aberforth supo imponerse, haciendo que todo el estudiantado le prestase atención de nuevo, con un imponente "silencio" – Prosigamos con los anuncios. Como bien tendrán en cuenta, el puesto de DCAO no era el único en ser llenado, también faltaba en nuestro plantel un nuevo profesor de Estudios Muggles, y el Señor Arthur Weasly se ofreció animosamente en dichosa reunión para dar cátedras. Lamentablemente se encuentra haciendo sus últimos papeleos en el Ministerio, por lo cual, dentro de unos días arribará a nuestro querido colegio para comenzar a impartir sus clases. Y por último, todas las clases serán compartidas con una de las casas, para que esa rivalidad sea erradicada y la paz reine en todos los ámbitos de esta nueva Era. En la tabla de anuncios de sus respectivas Casas, aparecerá el horario con este nuevo grato cambio. ¡Bien! Es todo por ahora, ¡disfruten el banquete!

Terminado su discurso, de inmediato aparecieron los platos de comida repletos de apetitosos manjares. En cada una de las Casas, se comentaba el ingreso de los dos nuevos profesores. Sorprendió bastante ese anuncio, y sobre todo el hecho de que las Casas deberían compartir clases. La ansiedad se sentía en el aire. Conforme la cena iba avanzando, en la mesa de Gryffindor se interrogaba a una pelirroja respecto a los anuncios.

- Suéltalo ya Ginny, tú sabías lo de Harry y tu padre, ¿O me equivoco? – preguntó la castaña, a la par que bebía de su sumo de calabaza

- Honestamente sí, y de hecho te lo iba a contar, pero como no coincidimos en el Expreso, no hubo oportunidad. Y si crees que te lo iba a contar delante de Malfoy, ten por seguro que era improbable. Aún no me fio de ese Hurón – le respondió la menor de los Weasly, llevándose a la boca una porción de puré de papas

- Un segundo, ¿delante de Malfoy? – preguntaba Neville un tanto desinformado del tema

- Pasa que Malfoy estaba con Hermy cuando la encontramos en el tren, y vino a Hogwarts en nuestro mismo carro – respondía una despreocupada Luna, sentándose como de costumbre, junto a Neville.

- ¿Que esa serpiente qué? – escupió de repente Dean, quien al estar sentado mirando en dirección a la Mesa de Slytherin, miró incrédulo a Draco

- Si, él se vino con nosotras y estuve con él en uno de los compartimientos – todos a la vez, incluyendo a Parvati la miraron asombrados, a lo cual ella se ruborizó un poco sin notarlo – pero ese no es el punto de la conversación – zanjo ella – Cuéntanos Ginny

- No sé porque les sorprende tanto que Harry… Digo, el Profesor Potter este aquí – tras esa corrección, se escucharon algunas risitas de sus amigos de casa, exceptuando claro a Luna, la cual como siempre, aparentaba estar perdida en su mundo de Nargles – ¡No se burlen! No será para nada sencillo tratarlo así. Era obvio que Ha… e-el Profesor Potter obtuviera ese puesto, teniendo en cuenta que nos enseñó hace un par de años a defendernos con lo básico, ¿No recuerdan?

- Si, tienes razón Ginn – confesó la gemela Patil – Pero la pregunta de rigor ahora es, ¿Cómo lo harán tú y Harry con su relación?

- E-eso no es de su incumbencia – contestó la pelirroja, ruborizándose hasta las orejas mientras bebía de su zumo

La charla en la mesa de los leones continúo amena y pacífica, con algunas interrogaciones hacia la castaña y la pelirroja por ambos chicos, pero inteligentemente evadían cualquier tipo de respuesta comprometedora, sobre todo la primera. Quien iba a imaginar que tras años de discusiones, humillaciones y declaraciones públicas de odio, iban a acabar con un par de charlas amenas y un tranquilo viaje camino al Colegio.

Pero así como interrogaban a la heroína del mundo mágico, en el otro extremo del Comedor, un rubio era de la misma forma interrogado por los pocos amigos que le quedaban en su Casa inicial.

- ¿Que tú qué con la sangre sucia? – preguntaba incrédulo un castaño Nott, escupiendo su zumo por todos lados

- Cuidado por donde escupes Theo – reclamaba la caucásica Greengrass, a la vez que limpiaba con un pañuelo algunas gotas que habían caído en su rubio cabello

- Si, como digas Theo, pero te pediría que no volvieses a tratar a Granger de esa forma. Esos términos están fuera de lugar ahora que todo está en paz – Goyle, Zabini, Nott y Greengrass no daban crédito a lo que estaban escuchando

- A ver si entendí. Tu ahora no tienes problemas con lo de la sangre, ¿Cierto? – preguntó extrañamente calmado Zabini

- Si, como ya les dije miles de veces en esta misma cena: junto a mi madre nunca hemos tenido problemas con lo de la sangre. Sólo actuábamos de esa forma por Padre y Voldemort, y por mi parte para proteger a mi querida madre de que no le sucediera nada por culpa de mi impertinencia. Como ahora ninguno de los dos está en nuestras vidas, podemos retomar nuestras vidas como si nada hubiese pasado. Claro que, queda latente lo sangrientos y crueles que fuimos en nuestro pasado como Malfoy – contó una vez mas Draco, el cual al terminar su resumen de los últimos aconteceres, mordió una manzana verde que tenía delante suyo

- ¿Y cómo fue que llegaste a quedar con esa s… – al ver la mirada asesina de su amigo, Goyle decidió cambiar lo que iba a decir – sabelotodo en un mismo vagón?

- Destino, no sé en realidad. Vi que estaba sola, y me nació una curiosidad extraña por entablar algo con ella

- No querrás decir que, ¿la leona te interesa?

- Eso, querido Blaise – respondía apuntándolo con la manzana – lo descubriré en el curso de nuestro último año

Tras eso, las serpientes decidieron dejar el tema ahí. Aunque a la rubia no le gustó mucho lo último dicho por el Príncipe de las Serpientes. Desde que la guerra había finalizado, ella se había planteado confesarse de una vez por todas, sin importarle la reputación (real o no) de que Draco es un mujeriego. Ahora que sus pensamientos sobre el linaje de la sangre, un nuevo obstáculo se aproximaba: la sabelotodo. Se sumió en sus pensamientos mientras comía una porción de uvas, planeando como sacar a la leona de su camino.

* * *

Bueno, esto es todo lo que pude escribir. Agradezco mucho mucho los comentarios que han ido dejando de a poco :D! animaron mi existir c: Esta vez lo dejo hasta acá porque debo planear los horarios de las casas. No me demoraré más de la cuenta. Pretendo de ahora en adelante actualizar todos los lunes. Vuelvo a reiterar las gracias y espero le hata gustado este pequeño capitulo, lleno de interrogaciones por ambas casas enemigas, que ahora deberán tener clases compartidas [es obvio que estas dos casa tendrán más que las demás: la rivalidad siempre ha sido más latente entre estas xD] Besitos, abrazos, y esperemos que Draco las defienda de las tonteras de Goyle :D


	6. Pijamada frustrada

Tras eso, las serpientes decidieron dejar el tema ahí. Aunque a la rubia no le gustó mucho lo último dicho por el Príncipe de las Serpientes. Desde que la guerra había finalizado, ella se había planteado confesarse de una vez por todas, sin importarle la reputación (real o no) de que Draco es un mujeriego. Ahora que sus pensamientos sobre el linaje de la sangre, un nuevo obstáculo se aproximaba: la sabelotodo. Se sumió en sus pensamientos mientras comía una porción de uvas, planeando como sacar a la leona de su camino.

Luego de la cena, todas las mesas comenzaron a dirigirse a sus respectivas casas, exceptuando por una rubia de Ravenclaw, quien fue invitada por sus amigas leonas a pasar la primera noche con ellas. Claro, se saltaban unas cuantas reglas con eso, pero ¿Qué más daba? Era la primera noche y había muchas cosas que comentar entre todas. Llegando a la sala común de Gryffindor, vieron en el panel de anuncios el nuevo horario. Sólo se fijaron que tenían Encantamientos a las 15:00, gracias a Merlín, en conjunto con Ravenclaw, así que podrían pasar el día completo juntas. Tras eso, subieron rápidamente las cuatro al dormitorio de las chicas, directo al que le corresponde por estar en séptimo año. Estando ya en él, dejan sus capas en sus camas y Luna en la que debía ser de alguna de las tres chicas que decidieron no volver a Hogwarts, entre ellas Lavender.

- Bien, ya que estamos todas juntas, deberíamos ponernos las pijamas para estar más cómodas – sugirió Ginny, luego de un momento de alivio al sentir otra vez la suavidad que tanto identificaba a las camas del Colegio

- Tienes razón. Creo que iré a darme una ducha chicas – dijo Hermione, sacando una toalla de su baúl ya instalado a los pies de su cama junto a su pijama – Me esperan para el "cotilleo" ¿Vale?

- Si Herms – contestaron todas al unísono

Sonriéndoles, se dirigió al baño. Extrañó un poco no ir a caminar por los pasillos hacia el Baño de Prefectos, pero no tenía duda de que este año tendría los privilegios de ese lugar. Se despojó de todas sus prendas y pudo apreciar frente al espejo, una de las pocas cicatrices que quedaban en su cuerpo. Sus pensamientos rápidamente volaron a aquel día en que esas cicatrices eran heridas, mientras el agua tibia caía sobre su cabeza.

_Flashback on_

_Julio. Se cumplía ya un mes de la derrota de Voldemort, y Hermione seguía viviendo con los Weasly en La Madriguera. Esa tarde ambos estaban solos, esperando alguna respuesta de quienes habían ido en búsqueda de sus padres, la cual ahora era prioridad por ser una de las heroínas del mundo mágico. Era, al parecer, el día más caluroso del verano, y este comenzaba a sacar el lado oculto del pelirrojo._

- _Oye Herms – decía él mientras jugueteaba con su pelo, ambos se encontraban en el salón de la casa, y ella estaba tranquilamente recostada sobre el sofá, apoyando su cabeza en sus piernas_

- _¿Sí? – le preguntó mirándolo con amor. Ya iban a ser dos meses desde que estaban juntos, y cada día lo amaba mas y mas_

- _Quería saber una cosa sobre ti y Harry_

- _Pregúntame lo que quieras corazón – le dijo ella con total calma, acurrucándose en él a pesar del calor _

- _Tu y él, ¿no han estado juntos, cierto?_

- _¿A qué te refieres con el estar juntos? – preguntó de vuelta, levantándose de su lugar y mirándolo fijamente_

- _Ya sabes a lo que me refiero – le miró serio, con un semblante casi tenebroso – y si no me contestas ya, puedes apostar a que todas las maldiciones del mundo caerán sobre ti – dijo, sacando cuidadosamente su varita, apuntándola en el cuello con ella_

- _Ronald, si esta es una más de tus bromas, puedes detenerte ahora. Me estas asustando – le respondió ella, tomando un poco de distancia – Además, no se puede usar magia fuera de Hogwarts_

- _Querrás decir que tú no puedes ocupar magia fuera de Hogwarts – le dijo retomando la distancia perdida y mirándolo aun mas enojado – y veo que como no me has respondido, deberé hacerte ver que no estoy jugando… Cruccio – la castaña no alcanzó a reaccionar, por lo cual se retorció un poco en el piso de la habitación, hasta que él se dio cuenta de que ella quedó inconsciente a los 3 minutos del maleficio. Se detuvo en seco y la llevó rápidamente a la ducha para lavar las heridas formadas._

_Desde ese día nada fue igual entre ellos. Si bien la familia pelirroja no se enteró jamás del suceso (Ya que él mintió diciendo que un mortífago había entrado y los había torturado un poco. Para que creyeran la mentira, tuvo que infringirse a sí mismo el maleficio) ella no sabía cómo explicarlo. Por ello decidió callar lo sucedido, para proteger a quien amaba y por sobre todo porque quería averiguar el porqué de su actuar antes de realizar una acusación sin pies ni cabeza, ya que ella creía que su comportamiento se debía a las altas temperaturas de aquel día._

_Flashback off_

Las lágrimas rodearon solas sus mejillas, confundiéndose con el agua. El sonido de la ducha no dejo que escuchase los golpeteos y llamados constantes de su amiga, la cual ya había entrado en el baño para saber si estaba bien. Al verla en ese estado, solo atinó a levantarla con cuidado, secarla y vestirla.

Cuando ya tenía puesto el pijama, recién se percató de que estaba en su cama acurrucada y con las luces apagadas. De seguro las chicas la habían sacado de la ducha y la acostaron. No supo cuanto tiempo paso, pero si se percató de que se perdió la primera velada con las chicas. Se maldijo internamente por eso, pero por sobre todo maldijo a Ron, por haberle dejado esos amargos recuerdos. Miró por la ventana que estaba a su costado por última vez y luego se dio vuelta en su cama, acurrucándose en su mullida cama, tratando de cambiar esos recuerdos tormentosos por sueños de un futuro mejor.

* * *

Se suponía que debía subir este capítulo el Lunes, pero creo que me atrasé algunos minutos. Debo admitir que me costó escribirlo, pero aquí esta :D! Al menos ahora tengo una semana para escribir el siguiente c:

¿Qué les pareció? Espero sus comentarios con ansias :D


	7. Miércoles de nerds

Escribir este fic ha sido lo más emocionante de la vida, sobretodo porque ya tiene 1269 lecturas, jamás creí que sería tan leída~ Me encanta también el hecho que de a poco comenten, eso me da a entender que realmente les agrada lo que estoy escribiendo y a la vez si les gusta la historia o no. Agradecimientos especiales a quienes me han agregado como historia favorita y como escritora favorita, me halaga mucho :'D

Sailor, esperemos te agrade todo lo que escriba, y por tu comentario veo que sí. Muchas gracias :D

dracoforever, si, Ron tiene algo mal en la cabeza, pero debe de tener su motivo. en cuanto a lo de Herm, de a poco irá abriendo su corazón a las chicas, y a Draco eventualmente C:

Y ahora con lo que dije la semana antepasada, el nuevo capítulo actualizado el lunes :D! Pero como soy un ser especial (¿), viene fresquito, porque me gusta trabajar a presión y lo escribo antes de que se cumpla la hora final del día lunes xD Espero disfruten este capítulo c:

Nota: Lo que esté en cursivas dentro de este capítulo, pueden ser o sueños o pensamientos de los personajes.

* * *

Cuando ya tenía puesto el pijama, recién se percató de que estaba en su cama acurrucada y con las luces apagadas. De seguro las chicas la habían sacado de la ducha y la acostaron. No supo cuanto tiempo paso, pero si se percató de que se perdió la primera velada con las chicas. Se maldijo internamente por eso, pero por sobre todo maldijo a Ron, por haberle dejado esos amargos recuerdos. Miró por la ventana que estaba a su costado por última vez y luego se dio vuelta en su cama, acurrucándose en su mullida cama, tratando de cambiar esos recuerdos tormentosos por sueños de un futuro mejor.

Mientras tanto, en las oscuras mazmorras, había cierto rubio que no podía conciliar el sueño. Por más que cerrase los ojos, su mente seguía pensando en aquellas palabras dichas por su padre en la estación antes de abordar el tren.

**_Flashback on_**

_Sus miradas no se cruzaban, eso hacía que maldijera una y otra vez el hecho de estarla mirando tanto tiempo. Se fijó desde el momento en que cruzó hacia la plataforma 9 ¾ en esa castaña, en todos los cambios que se reflejaban en ella ahí sentada esperando a quien sabe. Su físico, si bien, en 4to año había tomado un cambio notorio (y gracias a Merlín pudo fijarse en ello gracias a la fiesta de Navidad), ahora había tomado un semblante más maduro, y algo frío. Su mirada había cambiado, algo debió haberle pasado con la comadreja Weasly durante las vacaciones. Ahora que lo pensaba, no estaba rondándola, eso le extrañó bastante al rubio, pero no más que esa mano posándose en ese instante sobre su hombro. No tuvo siquiera que voltearse, basto una mirada a los dedos que presionaban gentilmente su hombro para darse cuenta a quien pertenecían._

- _¿No se suponía que deberían estar dándote el beso del dementor en estos momentos? – dijo Draco con un tono de asco y pausadamente, a la par que se volteaba para ver a los ojos a quien por mucho tiempo, torturó no sólo a su hijo, a muchos seres más, incluyendo a una de las personas más importantes en la vida del joven: Narcisa Malfoy_

- _Tranquilo hijo, ¿No te alegras de verme? – respondió cínicamente Lucius, expandiendo sus brazos en señal de paz y con la intención de darle un abrazo a su único hijo_

- _La verdad, no me alegra – respondió, dejando a su padre con los brazos estirados, haciendo con eso que Lucius mostrara una mueca de reproche por tal desprecio – más bien, me sorprende ¿Qué haces tú aquí?_

- _Vaya… Al parecer, lo que dijo tu madre es cierto_

- _Ni se te le ocurra volver con madre, eso no te lo permitiré_

- _¿Y qué harás al respecto? ¿Matarme?_

- _No, puedo denunciarte con el Ministerio, de seguro deben de estar buscándote_

- _Mi pequeño hijo – decía mientras lo rodeaba a paso lento – se está rebelando en contra de su progenitor. Sería interesante ver como esa sangre sucia e inmunda de ahí – señaló con la mirada a Hermione – acabara muerta. Tendrías que aprovechar ahora que el "genial" Harry Potter no está rondándola y liquidarla para por lo menos enmendarte con la memoria del Señor Tenebroso_

- _¿Aún le eres fiel a algo que ya no existe? – respondió irónicamente mientras soltaba una carcajada – no me vengas con estupideces. Por la única razón que me uní a sus filas, fue para proteger a mamá, y eso lo sabes. Ahora, no vuelvas a decirle sangre sucia, eso de la pureza ya no es relevante para mí. La guerra cambió a muchos, padre, sólo tú serías un asqueroso con los mismos ideales. Ahora, si me disculpa, señor mortífago que adora a un moribundo, deseo regresar a un lugar que no se si seré aceptado o no por consecuencia de mis actos en todos estos años – antes de irse, se acercó un poco a su oreja para susurrarle – y espero con muchas ansias, que pronto te den caza los Aurores. No sé qué planes tienes ahora, no sé absolutamente nada de ti, como ha pasado toda mi vida, pero algo tengo claro: Si te acercas una vez más a madre para causarle daño, ten por seguro que te torturaré al punto en que supliques por tu muerte_

- _Entonces, ¿no hay problema en que extermine a todos los sangre sucia?_

- _Si te limitaras a cerrar tu venenosa boca y averiguaras mas, sabrías que no podrías contra ella. Es una genio, y te liquidaría incluso con sus ojos cerrados_

_Sin darle oportunidad para seguir la conversación, abordó rápidamente el tren, buscando tranquilamente a la leona. La había perdido por culpa de ese desgraciado, y no quería perder la oportunidad de por lo menos verla por última vez antes de ingresar al colegio. Para su fortuna, la encontró en un compartimiento, sola. Su mente volaba a mil por hora. No sabía con exactitud por qué había cambiado tanto de parecer con respecto al tema del linaje de sangre, pero de una cosa estaba seguro: quería conocer más a Hermione Granger._

**_Flashback off_**

Frente a la ventana terminó parado. Miraba particularmente hacia el horizonte, mientras los ronquidos de alguno de sus compañeros de cuarto se escuchaban estruendosamente. Sabía que no podían ser de Crabbe… Cuanto maldijo a su amigo por ese hechizo, pero ya no había que más lamentar. Lo sucedido, según decían muchos, fue necesario. La guerra quitó muchas vidas, pero gracias a ella, muchos se percataron de verdades, de cosas que cambiarían sus vidas. Otros, siguieron fieles a sus creencias, por ello terminaron en Azkaban. Y los demás, cambiaron su forma de pensar, obligados o simplemente porque se dieron cuenta de que sus ideales estaban errados.

Sus ojos comenzaron a pesarle, así que volvió a su cama. Antes de dejarse caer en los brazos de Morfeo, dedicó un último pensamiento a la castaña de Gryffindor.

_No sé por qué sigue en mis pensamientos Granger, pero me aseguraré de que conozcas mi nuevo yo ¿Desde cuándo empecé a dedicarle mis pensamientos a ella? Oh, da igual. Será mejor que duerma, mañana debo levantarme temprano para ver que clase tengo. Olvide pasar por el muro para memorizar el horario…_

A la mañana siguiente, el rubio junto con Zabini, Goyle y Nott se dirigieron al muro de avisos de su Sala Común para ver sus clases. Para desgracia de Malfoy, tenían a las 10 Encantamientos con Hufflepuff, pero el resto del día lo tenía libre.

- Eso significa, que los miércoles serán exclusivos de Encantamientos, y con los más nerds de todo Hogwarts – resopló Zabini, caminando junto a los demás hacia el salón de encantamientos

- Ve el lado positivo: no nos tocó de inmediato con Gryffindor y con el Potter como profesor – mencionó Nott, dándole una palmada de consuelo a su amigo

- Sólo me lamento de que no podremos desayunar – dijo Goyle apresurando el paso. La clase comenzaba en unos minutos y aun les faltaba un par de escaleras más para llegar

- Siempre pensando en comida, ¿No Goyle? – comentó Draco, lanzándole una manzana – sabia que de alguna forma pasaría esto en el primer día de clases, así que guarde algunas de la cena de anoche – complementó, dándole una a cada uno, para no estar con fatiga el resto de la mañana

- Malfoy, tu siempre pensando en tus amigotes – correspondió Zabini, abrazándolo fraternalmente

Siguieron caminando escaleras arriba, apresurando el paso cada vez más. Sin embargo, llegaron tarde igual. Para la fortuna de los 4, Flitwick dio un umbral de 15 minutos más para que sus estudiantes llegaran. Presentía que la gran mayoría llegaría tarde, por lo cual una medida de emergencia no estaría mal.

La clase trascurrió normalmente, mientras que en una torre del castillo, un trío de leonas más una ravenclaw comenzaron a despertar lentamente.

A pesar de que los rayos de ese sol otoñal impactaban directamente sobre su rostro, Hermione no tenía muchos ánimos de levantarse. Su recuerdo si bien ya la había dejado algo agotada, sus sueños no la dejaron descansar de ello. Volvió a tener el mismo sueño de siempre, en donde sus padres desaparecían, los aurores no hacían mucho por ayudarla y de alguna u otra forma, su mente terminaba culpando a Ron, pero de un giro mortal, terminaba haciéndola culpable a ella por confiar en las diligencias del pelirrojo.

Mientras ella seguía bajo las mantas tratando de desmarañar su sueño (a la par que maldecía no haber sido una adepta fiel de la clase de la Profesora Trelawney), las demás ya estaban listas para bajar a desayunar. Percatándose de que la castaña aún no se levantaba. Todas se miraron con complicidad, y se abalanzaron sobre ella, abrazándola. Mas bien, aplastándola a la cama, lo cual hizo que ella saliera de sus profundos pensamientos y comenzara a refunfuñar. Un poco de forcejeo y la tenían de pie en la cama, con unos ojos hinchados y una melena enmarañada.

- Para ser una heroína del mundo mágico, no te ves muy bien – mencionó Parvati, señalando su cabellera

- No te burles Parvy, he tenido que luchar con ella durante toda mi vida, y esto es menos en comparación con otros años – contestó mientras tomaba su cepillo de pelo de la mesita de noche

- ¿Quieres que te peine hoy Herms? – preguntó Luna, siempre con ese tono soñador

- De acuerdo, muchas gracias – sonrió y le tendió el cepillo. Luna lo tomó y se sentó en la cama de ella, haciéndole señas para que se sentara delante de ella – ¿Me pueden explicar por qué me despertaron de esa forma?

- Pues, para animarte – contestó Ginny – No es bueno quedarse en cama en tu primer día de clases. Y como primer día – dijo sacando un bolsito de su baúl – debes verte linda

- Sí, hay que tapar esas ojeras y recuperar el tamaño normal de tus ojos – agregó Patil, mirando complicemente a la colorina

- Ustedes chicas… ¿Saben?

- No del todo – respondió Luna – Sea lo que sea que te tenga en ese estado, nos preocupa. Sabemos sí, que tiene que ver con Ron, pero queremos que sepas que no te presionaremos y que estamos aquí para ti – concluyó a la par que terminaba una hermosa trenza espiga en la cabeza de la castaña, dejando unos mechones delante

- Muchas gracias chicas, espero todo este mejor de ahora en adelante

- Nosotras también, por ello, te daremos una manito de gato para que no comenten sobre ti por esos ojos en el primer día de clases – dijo Parvati, guiñendo un ojo, mientras tomaba el bolsito pequeño de Ginny para comenzar a empolvarla un poco

A los 30 minutos, Hermione ya estaba lista y radiante. Parvati había hecho magia con el maquillaje. Sospechaba que Ginny era quien le había mostrado ese mundo nuevo de cosmetología. Ya vestida, dieron rumbo al Gran comedor para desayunar. Se fijaron de que en las mesas de Hufflepuff y Slytherin no estaban los estudiantes, por lo que dedujeron que a primera hora del miércoles les tocaba a ambas casas juntas en diferentes clases. Terminado el desayuno, dieron rumbo a sus respectivas casas para buscar sus cosas para la clase de la tarde. Si bien faltaban horas, no querían desaprovechar el tiempo compartido entre ellas, por ello decidieron ir a por sus cosas y así pasar desde muy temprano juntas.

Reunidas todas en el Gran Comedor, dieron rumbo a los alrededores del Castillo, en busca de un lugar donde sentarse y charlar. Al dar con él, tendieron una manta conjurada para no sentir el frío del pasto. Comenzaron a contar lo que habían vivido tras la batalla.

Parvati comentó que tras el anuncio del Ministerio, fue algo duro oír que ya no estaría un año más junto a su hermana, porque ella aceptó. Luna contó que su padre estaba más sobreprotector que nunca, que incluso no la dejaría ir a Hogwarts este año, pero ella lo convenció diciendo que ella había ayudado en el proceso y que todo estaría bien, porque los nargles se habían aliado a ella y la protegerían. Ginny por su lado, sufrió el luto de su hermano Fred y las lamentaciones de su familia. Contó que nada volvió a ser lo mismo desde eso, que incluso sus padres ya no sonreían, pero la llegada del hijo de Remus y Tonks, debido a que Harry aún no podía hacerse cargo de él, iluminó por completo la vida de todos en la Madriguera, exceptuando a Ron, que tras la guerra cambió algo en el. Ahí fue cuando todas miraron interrogativamente a Hermione.

- Y pues, ¿por qué todas me quedan mirando?

- Pues porque tú fuiste su novia por lo que tenemos entendido… y eso debió afectarte bastante – dijo Parvati – Además, ni siquiera Ginny sabe qué fue lo que le pasó, y pues, pensamos que tú sabrías algo más

- Honestamente, hasta el día de hoy me pregunto por qué Ron tuvo ese cambio tan raro…

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó Ginny

- Pues lo mismo que dijiste tu. Cambió tras la guerra, pero más aún por la muerte de su hermano. Quise en algunas ocasiones ahondar sobre ese tema con él… Pero no obtuve lo que quería

- ¿Y qué fue lo que obtuviste? – preguntó Luna, mirándola fijamente

- Aún no estoy preparada para hablar de ello – un silencio algo incómodo floto ente las chicas – creo que ya es hora de que vayamos a almorzar – dijo levantándose del lugar tomando su mochila – no querrán llegar tarde el primer día de clases ¿O no?

- A la única que le interesa eso, es a ti – respondió Ginny sonriendo, a la par que se levantaba y abrazaba a su amiga para susurrarle – sea lo que sea que te haya hecho mi hermano, no dudes en contármelo cuando quieras – ella en respuesta sólo sonrió

El almuerzo paso bastante tranquilo y sin ninguna novedad, exceptuando algo que llamo la atención de Ginny. En el Gran Comedor, se sentaron Hermione y Parvati dándoles la espalda a la mesa de Slytherin como era de costumbre, y Ginny junto a Luna en dirección contraria. No lo había notado hasta ese momento, pero Draco no quitaba la mirada de Hermy. Quizá estaba alucinando y le dirigía la mirada a la nueva engreída de su casa, Daphne Greengrass, pero esa idea se descartó en el momento en que él desvió su mirada cuando la de ambos se cruzó. Curioso, pensó la pelirroja, pero no era momento de comentar ese hecho, lo dejaría para la noche.

La tarde de encantamientos fue como una clase más. Las chicas junto a Neville y Dean extrañaron los encantamientos explosivos de Seamus, pero el Profesor agradecía en sus profundos pensamientos que ahora fuese problema del Ministerio.

La clase pasó sin mayores contratiempos, dejándolos con una tarea para la próxima clase. Como era de esperarse, Hermione quería ir a realizarla de inmediato a la biblioteca, pero sus amigas la arrastraron a comer, diciéndole que por una vez en la vida dejase sus hábitos e hiciera algo diferente. Refunfuñando acepto: era su último año, y se había prometido que sería diferente, así que se encaminó con ellas al Gran Comedor. Sentadas en el mismo lugar pero esta vez se les unió Neville y Dean, Ginny se percató, para su asombro, de la misma situación que en la hora de almuerzo.

Antes de siquiera poder comentarle algo a su amiga, la voz de Aberforth resonó en el amplio salón llamando la atención de todos…

* * *

Pa pa pa~! Y otra vez me pasé por algunos minutos x'D! Debo dejar de escribir a presión

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Interesante conversación tuvieron padre e hijo, ese Lucius es un malvado de a dentro (¿) Ginny no da puntada sin hilo, así que pueden esperarse cualquier cosa de ella de ahora en adelante x'D Y Hermione de a poco irá confesando la realidad que vivió luego de la batalla.

Espero con ansias sus comentarios y retos (¿)

Besitos!


	8. Prefectos, Premios Anuales e Informes

La clase pasó sin mayores contratiempos, dejándolos con una tarea para la próxima clase. Como era de esperarse, Hermione quería ir a realizarla de inmediato a la biblioteca, pero sus amigas la arrastraron a comer, diciéndole que por una vez en la vida dejase sus hábitos e hiciera algo diferente. Refunfuñando acepto: era su último año, y se había prometido que sería diferente, así que se encaminó con ellas al Gran Comedor. Sentadas en el mismo lugar pero esta vez se les unió Neville y Dean, Ginny se percató, para su asombro, de la misma situación que en la hora de almuerzo.

Antes de siquiera poder comentarle algo a su amiga, la voz de Aberforth resonó en el amplio salón llamando la atención de todos…

- Bueno pues, felicidades Hermy. Era esperable de tu persona –le decía animadamente Ginny, mientras caminan hacia la Torre de Gryffindor

- La verdad no me lo esperaba, pensé que saldrías tu o Parvati

- ¿Yo? ¿En serio crees que YO sería una Prefecta? Que tierna eres Herms – decía mientras le dedicaba un par de palmaditas en su hombro – Lo increíble es que Dean también sea prefecto

- No creo que sea tan increíble – contesto el chico alcanzándolas – Lo más increíble de todo, es que Herms además de ser un año más Prefecta, se haya adjudicado el Premio Anual. Pensé que este año sería Neville quien lo obtuviese

- Oh vamos Dean, no seas iluso, era más que obvio que Hermione sería Premio Anual

- Neville, chicos, ya basta de tantos halagos – espetó la castaña, sonrojándose un poco – Bien, creo que nos separamos en este sector, recuerda Dean que debemos pasar antes por el despacho del Profesor Aberforth para que nos diga el tema de las rondas y las parejas que las realizarán

- Tienes razón, bueno chicos, nos vemos en la Sala Común

Ambos despidiéndose con la mano dieron rumbo hacia el despacho de Aberforth Dumbledore. El alumnado en sí estaba algo sorprendido con las nuevas nominaciones de Prefectos y Premios Anuales. Gryffindor este año, tenía a Dean Thomas y Hermione Granger como nuevos Prefectos, a su vez la castaña era Premio Anual; Ravenclaw a Luna Lovegood y Terry Boot como Prefectos, siendo la rubia Premio Anual; Hufflepuff a Susan Bones y Ernie Macmillan como Prefectos, y el chico de la casa esta vez tenía el título de Premio Anual; Slytherin a Daphne Greengrass y Draco Malfoy, en esta Casa el ojigris poseía el Premio Anual. Los estragos y rumores comenzaron a recorrer rápidamente, pero en el momento en que fueron anunciados, Aberforth controló la situación, explicando el por qué sólo los estudiantes de 7mo año eran Prefectos, y a su vez uno de cada ellos era Premio Anual, en vez de dos como se acostumbraba a lo largo de la Historia de Hogwarts: Era un año de paz y tranquilidad, además los bajos ingresos de estudiantes habían hecho que se tomaran este tipo de medidas para todas las Casas. Los profesores se incluirían en las rondas, y los ya mencionados seguían teniendo las mismas obligaciones de antes. Sólo había cambiado la cantidad, no la calidad, explicó el nuevo Director. Conforme lo anunciado, los nombrados se dirigieron al despacho del hermano menor de Albus.

- Bien, ¿Ya estáis todos aquí? – preguntó Aberforth, levantándose de su asiento y mirando a cada uno de los nuevos Prefectos y Premios anuales – Esto será breve y práctico, para no quitarle más de su preciado tiempo que ocuparéis en llevaros bien. Señorita Greengrass, usted patrullará con el señor Boot, – Daphne iba a protestar, pero Dumbledore no le dio tiempo – el señor Thomas junto a la señorita Lovegood – ambos se miraron sonriendo amigablemente, mientras que una castaña estaba inquieta, pensativa… – la señorita Bones junto a Macmillan, lo que nos deja a el señor Malfoy junto a la señorita Granger – ambos se miraron, y el rubio le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada – Bien, eso es todo por ahora. Se les hará saber las rondas este domingo, mientras tanto, los profesores se encargarán de ello, para que disfruten sus primeros días de clase con tranquilidad. Recuerden los Premios anuales que desde ya pueden hacer uso de la torre exclusiva, así que les pido a los 4 Prefectos restantes que se retiren para poder indicar la contraseña a los chicos y chicas. Antes de eso, ¿Alguna duda? – silencio, solo silencio. Nadie se atrevía a contradecirle, ya que emanaba la misma calidez que alguna vez sintieron del ex Director Albus Dumbledore – Bien, si ese es el caso, retírense por favor – les dedicó una amplia sonrisa, y dieron rumbo a sus respectivas Casas Dean, Terry, Susane y Daphne – Muy bien, como saben les haré saber la contraseña de este año, pero antes quisiera felicitarlos por sus grandes logros adquiridos durante estos siete años. No seguiré con sentimentalismos y les daré la contraseña, esta es "_Aurei Phoenix"_ Recuérdenla bien, y pasen por este humilde despacho dentro de un mes, para indicarles la nueva contraseña. Muy buenas noches

Tras esto, los alumnos se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas. Cada cual pensó lo suyo. Hermione estaba algo nerviosa porque Malfoy fuese Premio anual, no sabía que esperarse de él este año, aunque aún no la tratase mal como era costumbre, sino que todo lo contrario, no quería fiarse del todo de él; y agradecida de que Luna fuese un Premio anual como ella, podría compartir cuarto con ella y no se sentiría tan sóla. Luna… Bueno, es Luna, ella se preguntaba si en esa nueva Torre habitarían seres desconocidos para ella, o si estarían llenos de Nargles. Ernie Macmillian no tenía tiempo para pensar en esos momentos, seguía en shock emocional, positivamente hablando, por lo sucedido, por lo que caminó rápidamente hacia su Sala común. Por otro lado, el ojigris agradecía a Merlín por esta oportunidad de demostrarles a algunos de que ya no era el de antes, aunque ahora no podía hacer mucho, ya que la leona estaba concentrada hablando animadamente junto a la lunática, mientras que el ravenclaw había prácticamente desaparecido. Por esta noche dejaría las cosas así y no tentaría tanto el terreno.

El día jueves fue de Transformaciones y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, clases compartidas por Gryffindor y Slytherin de 7mo año. Los profesores se estaban tomando muy en serio lo de las clases compartidas, por lo cual formaron de inmediato en la primera clase de éstas parejas para trabajar durante el resto del año. Por cosas del destino tal vez, a Hermione y Draco les tocó juntos en ambas clases. Algo un tanto incómodo para ella, algo esperanzador para él.

Por ser primera semana de clases, las asignaturas extras tomadas por los alumnos no se cursaban por el momento, así que el fin de semana comenzó antes para todo el Colegio, ya que los viernes eran exclusivos de las asignaturas extraprogramáticas. Y desde el viernes, Hermione quiso aprovechar para realizar la primera tarea que les habían asignado para Transformaciones, por ello cito a Malfoy en la biblioteca a las 15:00 hrs de ese día.

Ese viernes iba a ser definitivamente de locos para la leona. Su día no comenzó del todo bien. Por alguna extraña razón, no despertó antes del desayuno, y las chicas no se molestaron en despertarla, algo que la molestó un poco. Aprovechó el tiempo para poder ir a ojear un poco los libros que les serían de utilidad para el trabajo, hasta que se hizo la hora para almorzar. Habrá sido por la hora tal vez, ya que no había ningún conocido en el Gran Comedor, exceptuando a Malfoy en la mesa de Slytherin y algún que otro chico de otras generaciones en cada una de las mesas. Eso le incomodó un poco, pero no fue suficiente para que pudiese comer. Como decía su madre, "Sin comida no hay ideas", por lo cual almorzó bien para poder realizar el trabajo en las mejores condiciones. Al terminar, se percató de que en su mochila no había guardado pergamino suficiente, por lo que miró la hora para ver si alcanzaba a buscar más de éste antes de la hora citada. Rayos, una cuarenta y cinco, no alcanzaba, de hecho, iba tarde. Caminó rápidamente por las escaleras sin percatarse de que a una traviesa se le ocurrió cambiar de posición, por lo cual perdió el rumbo.

- Llegas tarde Granger – su tono de voz si bien estaba algo cabreado, no arrastró las palabras como solía sonar en años anteriores

- Lo siento Malfoy – espetó ella, sentándose frente a él – sucede que, quise ir a buscar más pergamino, pero las escaleras cambiaron de posición y, bueno, perdí el camino a la biblioteca

- Vaya, eso sí que me sorprende

- ¿Por qué Malfoy? – preguntó ella con un poco de curiosidad que no se molestó en ocultar

- Bueno pues, porque como eres el ratón de biblioteca de Hogwarts, pensé que te sabrías todos los caminos hacia acá

- Ja ja, que gracioso volviste este año Malfoy – le respondió ella con algo de molestia, lo cual entretuvo bastante al chico – pero no te seguiré el juego esta vez, tenemos algo importante que hacer si queremos nuestro fin de semana libre

- Pues a mí no me molestaría pasarlo contigo encerrado en esta biblioteca

- ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó mirándole muy sorprendida

- Nada, nada – mintió él, reprochándose internamente por lo dicho

- Bien, si tu lo dices – concluyó la castaña – ahora quédate aquí unos segundos. Iré a buscar unos cuantos libros que tengo en mente, los cuales podrían servirnos para el desarrollo de nuestro informe

- Si, como gustes

Pasaron la tarde realizando la búsqueda de información. Para fortuna del rubio, ese informe de 30.000 palabras les tomaría más de la cuenta, por lo que acordaron reunirse al día siguiente para continuar con él, algo que no se esperaba Herms, ya que solía terminar en un día los informes, pero bueno, un poco más de esfuerzo no le haría mal, además que el rubio, por más bromas que le hiciera, no estaba siendo del todo desagradable, todo lo contrario.

* * *

Hola que tal! He vuelto con un nuevo capítulo lento! xD Creo que es necesario que sea así~ No tendría sentido que de un momento a otro ambos se pusiesen a hacer coshinadas o besarse y stuff, no?

Agradezco los comentarios dejados en el capítulo anterior 3

Sailor, si mal no me equivoco al rubio al cual te refieres es Lucius, sí, a su debido tiempo el castigo que merece D:

Anne, mas que el cruciatus, lo dejó mal del coco todo eso de la guerra~

Besitos a todas y todos mis lectores :3! Que la suerte este siempre, siempre de vuestro lado, y espero tengan paciencia con mi fic x3! Creo que será bastante largo si quiero que sea hermoso y no apresurado.


	9. Boggarts y un beso

Pasaron la tarde realizando la búsqueda de información. Para fortuna del rubio, ese informe de 30.000 palabras les tomaría más de la cuenta, por lo que acordaron reunirse al día siguiente para continuar con él, algo que no se esperaba Herms, ya que solía terminar en un día los informes, pero bueno, un poco más de esfuerzo no le haría mal, además que el rubio, por más bromas que le hiciera, no estaba siendo del todo desagradable, todo lo contrario.

_- Día Lunes -_

- ¡Corran chicas! ¡Vamos tarde!

- Esto nos pasa por quedar escuchándonos lo que te sucedió con …

- ¡Ni se te le ocurra mencionarlo en voz alta Ginny! – ordenaba una acalorada Hermione, en dirección al Salón de DCAO

- Oh vamos, no es para tanto – comentaba Parvati, agotada

- Es cierto Hermy, es un año nuevo y …

- Luna, por favor, no les sigas el juego

- Lo siento Hermy

- ¡MIREN! – gritó Ginny – La puerta aún está abierta, eso quiere decir que Harry… Digo, el Profesor Potter aún no ha llegado. No sé en qué momento se les ocurrió que las 4 casas tuviesen la misma asignatura en un día lunes a primera hora – gruñía la pecosa mientras se dirigía con diligencia hacia la puerta

- Algo anda mal – dijo la castaña, deteniéndose a unos pasos de la puerta

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – la miró Parvy algo alterada, y tomándola de la muñeca – Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder

- P-pero… Es Harry, lo conozco: sé que tiene algo preparado

- También lo siento

- Oh vamos, Luna, Hermy, caminen – rezongó la pelirroja, empujándolas dentro del salón.

Mala idea. La leona enmarañada tenía razón. El hecho de que la puerta del salón estuviese abierta luego de 20 minutos de retraso, en esa hermosa mañana de lunes otoñal no era un buen indicio. Las tres leonas junto a la pequeña águila al entrar en la clase, se sumergieron en una total oscuridad. Por más que se llamaban la una con la otra, no se veían: sólo sentían sus voces. Gracias a ellas pudieron ponerse espalda con espalda, claro que, llamaron la atención de sus más grandes miedos. Frente a Hermione, se iluminó focalmente a una decepcionada Mcgonagall enseñándole sus pruebas suspendidas con un Troglodita; frente a Ginny aparecía un joven Tom Riddle, extendiéndole un nuevo diario de vida; ante los ojos de Luna se dejaba ver un ensangrentado Xenophilius, arrastrándose agonizante hacia ella; mientras que a Parvati se le acercaba una momia cubierta de sangre.

- ¡Maldición, maldición, maldición! No recuerdo el maldito hechizo – chillaba Parvy, espantada por el ser que cada vez acortaba más la distancia entre ella y él

- Padre, no padre… ¡NO! – sollozaba Luna, acercándose a él

- ¡Luna no vayas! – articuló Ginny tomándola de la muñeca – Herms, ¡Herms! Dime que tu si recuerdas el hechizo

- Risa, lo que lo derrota es la risa… ¡CHICAS! – todas escucharon atentas, sin perder la mirada de lo que tenían frente – piensen en algo cómico relacionado con el ser que tienen frente, no es real, es un Boggart. Concéntrense en ello – decía mientras levantaba su varita – y conjuren un _riddikulus_

Desde su varita fue a parar al ser, haciendo que éste se transformara rápidamente en una pintoresca Mcgonagall, con miles de premios para la leona, junto con miles de Extraordinarios sacados ese año. Lo que provocó una risa explosiva en la castaña, fue que su Jefa de Casa, llevase un peculiar vestido de payaso, [ photo/488729489/Sexy_women_clown_dress_clown_party _costume_Halloween_costume_BSWC_0302_.jpg] junto a un gorro a juego. Ginny al escuchar sus carcajadas, se concentró, armándose de valor lanzó el hechizo, el cual hizo aparecer frente a ella un escueto Voldemort, apenas si pudiendo caminar, tropezando como un anciano. Su risotada hizo que Luna despertara del shock al ver a su amado padre en esos estados, a la cual no le tomó más de un segundo para conjurar el hechizo, para observar tras éste, a miles de criaturas inimaginables y preciosas que hicieron reír a el águila. El alborozo provocado por ella, dio el valor necesario que le estaba faltando a la última de las leonas puesta a prueba. Parvati tomó con firmeza su varita, conjurando un espectacular _riddikulus_, haciendo que la momia de en frente se inflara cual globo, hasta que de la nada estalló lanzando fuegos artificiales por todo el lugar. Tras ello sintieron unos aplausos, haciendo que las cuatro se apegaran aún más alzando sus varitas, preparadas para lo que fuera. Tras la última aclamación, la oscuridad se disipó, dejándolas al medio de toda la clase que estaba puesta como en tribunas, para que pudiesen observar claramente lo que pasó deliberadamente.

- Bravo chicas, hicieron un buen trabajo – dijo un divertido pelinegro, bajando de entre una de las tribunas frente a Ginny. Ambos cruzaron sus miradas, haciendo que la chica se ruborizara. Claro que, tuvo que voltearse para que no se notase su excesivo sonrojo – eso no significa que pasaré por alto su atraso a la clase de hoy – dando un salto para llegar al suelo de no más de tres escalones, se acercó a ellas – serían entonces 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor por cada una, y 5 puntos menos para Ravenclaw. Ahora les pediré por favor dos cosas: para la próxima ocasión limítense a llegar a la hora y que tomen asiento en sus lugares – dijo el nuevo profesor de DCAO, con una sonrisa de amabilidad y complicidad. Antes de que cada cual se sentara, pasó adrede al lado de la pecosa susurrándole – quiero que nos veamos en mi oficina al final del día

El resto de la clase trascurrió lo más normal, dentro que lo que se podía, posible. Harry les dejó en claro que no necesitarían mucho los pergaminos y plumas para escribir ensayos. Claro que tendrían uno que otro, pero las clases serían más prácticas que teóricas, algo que emocionó a muchos y no sorprendió para nada a la castaña. Luego de DCAO, tocaba Adivinación sólo a quienes habían tomado el EXTASIS de éste, por lo que la leona tuvo un par de períodos libres para repasar el informe escrito el fin de semana. Se dirigió hacia la biblioteca, orientándose a su sitio favorito. Llegando a la mesa, dejó su mochila sobre ella, sacó el pergamino con la copia del informe, unos pergaminos extras, su pluma y comenzó a leer. No pasaron más de 20 minutos cuando sintió un aroma familiar cerca de ella. Volteó su mirada hacia la derecha y se encontró frente a frente con unos grises pero brillantes ojos. El sorpresivo encuentro hizo que la leona se impulsara hacia atrás, a punto de caer. Si no es por Draco, ella de seguro ya estaría de bruces en el suelo.

- Por poco y casi te caes, Granger – dijo el rubio, acercándola más a él, quizás con más de una intención

- Gracias Malfoy, pero creo que es momento de que me sueltes por favor – contesto ella, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la ventana, tratando de no mirarlo fijamente a los ojos

- ¿Qué sucede Grangy? ¿Acaso vas a evitarme el resto del año?

- No, para nada. Sólo que, me incomoda tu cercanía

- Que yo recuerde, el fin de semana pasado no te incomodó tanto. Aunque el hecho de que salieras corriendo, me molestó bastante – el rubio la soltó, tomó una silla y se sentó frente a ella – Por eso y por el trabajo estoy aquí. Más que nada por lo primero

- ¿Qué quieres saber? – tomó el pergamino para continuar leyendo, así no le daba tanta importancia al tema y evitaba ruborizarse por ello

- Antes de saber algo, quiero que dejes de leer – tomó el pergamino que leía y lo dejó sobre la mesa, poniendo sobre él un libro cualquiera tomado de una cercana estantería – ¿Acaso no te enseñaron modales?

- Claro que sí… Es sólo que…

- ¿Sólo que qué?

- Me pones algo nerviosa – lo dijo tan rápido que la cara de duda puesta por el ex príncipe de las serpientes basto para tomar aire y decirlo pausadamente – Es sólo que me pones algo nerviosa

- Ah, leona, eres tan curiosa – dijo este acercándose un poco más a ella – Vayamos al grano. Dime, ¿por qué huiste ayer de este mismo lugar? ¿Acaso no te gustó mi beso?

* * *

Agradezco mucho el día en que mi amigo Sergio me dijo que subiese este fic a FF~ Me encanta que comenten! Eso me hace sentir realizada y con más pilas cada lunes de escribirles un nuevo cap.

sailor mercuri o neptune: Me alegro haberle achuntado xD Como los dos son rubios~ y yo un slowpoke :v! Pero sí, en su momento recibirá un escarmiento, pero todo a su debido tiempo~

nathyz18: Creo que este capítulo resuelve tus dudas respecto a Ginny y Harry :3! COn respecto a Ron, más adelante se irá desenmarañando el por qué de su actitud, por el momento es un secreto :3

Agradezco también a las 23 personas que me dieron su hermoso follow~ 3 A las 11 que pusieron mi historia en sus favoritos, y a los ya 12 reviews en general que tiene mi fic 3

Os adoro, sépanlo :3

Nos leemos el próximo lunes!


End file.
